


gather round to celebrate her

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, seriously this is just, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia scrambled to her feet and looked to her bed to see her husband’s side of the bed unoccupied—a laughter rang out and her eyes narrowed as the panic left her body.</p><p>She had told him she didn’t want anything special today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gather round to celebrate her

Lydia awoke to a loud crash echo through her house; her eyes flew open, her back was stiff and her brain told her to run (old habits die hard) but her body was still fairly asleep so she ended up rolling off the bed landing with a loud ‘ _thud’_. She scrambled to her feet and looked to her bed to see her husband’s side of the bed unoccupied—a laughter rang out and her eyes narrowed as the panic left her body.

She had told him she didn’t want anything special today.

Slipping on her thin, ratty robe that she’s had since high school and the slippers her mother had sent her in college, the strawberry blonde makes her way downstairs with a promise that she would keep her glare, no matter the sight that lay before her.

Another laugh echoes through the house and she feels her resolve cracking already—no, no, _no_. She can do this, she can be stern no matter what.  With a deep breath she steps off the last step and walks down the hall, she stands in front of the door to the kitchen and listens for a second; little giggles, clanging of pots and pans and the sizzling of something on the stove top.

Pushing the door open she looks around and she just can’t do it. She just can’t keep her glare.

Her husband is still in his pajamas (which is just an old college t-shirt and sweats) and he’s covered in flour as well as what looked like eggs, their tiny four year old daughter is in her ‘The Little Mermaid’ nightgown and her hair is thrown into a bun but somehow still managed to get what looked like flour all over it, and their year old son is in his high chair slapping away at the tray in front of him that had pieces of strawberry on it—she internally sighs, it’s a bad thing when her son is the cleanest human in the house, not counting herself.

She clears her throat and all three of them look at her—her son squeals at the sight of his mama, her daughter’s eyes go wide and her husband looks like a fish, gaping like a fish. No one speaks for a solid five seconds before he turns around wordlessly and when he turns back to face her, in his outstretched hand is a plate; a plate piled high with pancakes, topped with powdered sugar, strawberries, whip cream and strawberry syrup—her absolute favorite breakfast in the world.

“Scott…”

He sighs “I know, I know, I know” he places the plate back on the counter and pulls her towards him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as soon as she’s close enough “I know you didn’t want anything special but little miss here—“ he gestures to the little girl who’s looking up at her with wide green eyes “Insisted that this is a special day and you must be celebrated and who was I to say ‘no’?”

Lydia holds a hard stare for 1.5 seconds before she sighs, a happy smile on her face “Thank you” she mumbles before moving away from his embrace and crouches down to her daughter’s height “And thank you so very much, Miss P” she presses a kiss to her daughter’s freckled nose “I love it”

“Really?”

The mom pushes a fly away hair from her face (dark and curly and all her daddy’s hair) “Really, _really_. Thank you for this, baby”

A loud bang and upset yell took her attention, she looked over to her son and sighed. She pushes herself up and walks over to her son, plucking him out of his high chair not caring that his strawberry covered hands were rubbing themselves all over her robe (the garment had been collecting stains since she gave birth to Paige and when Oliver was born? All bets were off) and kisses his head “And thank you too, baby boy” she coos out “I’m sure this was all your idea, huh?”

He claps his hand happily and places a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

“Now mama” Lydia looks to Paige who has a hand on her hip “You have to go to bed again”

Her brow furrows “Why?”

Her tiny daughter huffs “Because it’s breakfast in bed—you needa be in bed” she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and having to explain it was irritating to no end. Lydia thinks it reminds her of herself.

“Yeah, mama” Scott says teasingly, grabbing their son from her arms “You need to go back to bed”

“But—“

“No buts, mama”

Lydia sighs—their daughter may have had her husband’s hair and dark skin but the attitude and eyes were all Lydia Martin and she isn’t sure that’s a good thing.

“Fine but I need kisses for forcing me back to bed” Scott leans over and she ducks from his puckered lips “Not from you, traitor” she kisses their son’s cheek and their daughter’s nose

“Hey!”

Lydia just smiles at Scott’s protest before sighing “Oh alright” she kisses Scott softly and rests her forehead against his “Thank you” she mumbles softly “I love you, Scott McCall”

He smiles “I love you too, Lydia Martin” they’d been married to 6 and half years and to this day he will always say ‘Martin’.

She smiles at her daughter’s huff and impatient tap of her foot. “Gotta go—see you in a little bit” she turns on her heel, pushes through the door and quickly heads back upstairs.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind her, she kicks off her slippers, throws her robe on the end of their bed and wiggles back under the covers—this was, by far, the best mother’s day she’s had she muses to herself. And she can only expect next year’s would be even better with another little McCall running through the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want! :) Any feedback is held closely to this author's heart.


End file.
